


let me be your taste test

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butlers, Flirting, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Wears a Dress, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Maid Lance, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: His back hits the wall, hands gripping at the fabric of his dress. Keith is a good three inches taller than him, and he has to look up into that pair of assessing eyes. The man stops at a breath’s distance, chests almost threatening to touch. Lance can feel his own ragged breathing swimming between their shared space. God he just hopes that the man can’t hear his lousy heart beat, drumming and eating his nerves away.Keith’s right hand slides next to his head, enclosing them further as the man leans in closer. Lance can’t scurry away, already pressed against the concrete as those piercing indigo eyes come closer and closer. Their noses almost brush as they continue to stand in silence.“You have no idea,” Keith’s husky whisper vibrates against the room, “Of what I want to do to you in that dress”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 351





	let me be your taste test

**Author's Note:**

> edit: [**@Veroops1**](https://twitter.com/Veroops1) **made a wonderful[ **fan art**](https://twitter.com/Veroops1/status/1363564246399815681) **for this fanfic and it's amazingggggg. Go like and follow her, she makes gorgeous art and I can't thank her enough for this piece!****

“Another blue heart for Lance!”

“Here’s your receipt!”

“A red heart for Keith!”

“Table for three?”

“Two more hearts for Lance!”

Friday afternoon was always a busy day for Café de Altea. Tables filled up with students finishing up their college classes, employee workers taking a break from their stress filled day and girls lined up to try out the new Rose Tea along with their delicious pastries. Not only that but their cafe was famous for the theme they had going on. 

“Two Rose Teas for you ladies!” Lance beams down at their patrons, placing each China tea cup along with a small silver spoon, “And a slice of apple pie. Enjoy!” He sets the plate with the warm slice of tart on their table and quickly moves on to his next customers.

The brilliant smile on his lips stays on as he welcomes each group that waddles into the cafe, either led by Shiro or by Allura. He greets each one of them, hands scribbling down on his small notepad as he takes order after order before rushing back into the kitchen to hand the orders to Romelle. 

“We need another Blueberry Tart!” The blonde says as she gleefully takes the note, “Adam start on the filling, I’ll help Hunk with the dough!”

Lance rushes back into the busy tables, almost bumping into Pidge, the girl shooting him a nasty look before turning back to her own table. Laughter and slow jazz music fills the air, the twinkling of China and the sweet scent of rose, lavender and honey permeates the room. He smiles and then gives a distracted Keith one nudge with his hips. 

The man glowers at him, already turning away from his giggles and blushing face. God the butler uniforms were a bit too tight today huh? 

“Another heart for Lance!” Allura shouts at the entrance, a dreading sensation soon sweeping down on his gut. He refuses to look at that scoreboard until the end of the day. He still has two more hours to cover. He just hopes he’s not the one on the lead. Last he checked with Hunk, he and Romelle were neck to neck. 

“Look you’re-”

“Don’t say it!” Lance shushes Pidge as they pass by, leaving the girl with a mischievous smile. God no, he’s not the one winning the competition. No fucking way, “You’re gonna jinx me!” 

“I think you do that all on your own” The girl snickers as he runs to attend another table, bringing a cup of Green Tea and a Mocha Coffee. He gives the two patrons a sweet smile as he goes forth to another table to collect the bill. And he’s presented with another two blue hearts for him. 

“At this point you-” Allura’s words are shushed with his yelp. The owner of the cafe merely suppresses her giggles before adding, “I’ll get the dress on your size then”

“Don’t you dare Allura!” He hisses, walking past her and a laughing Shiro as he goes to pick up the slice of blueberry tart along with three hot chocolates. In his haste, his eyes drift over to the corkboard at the entrance.

The brown wall is separated in 8 neat rows, each one of them with their name tag pinned to the brick wall high and above. Colored heart post-its decorate each of their columns, each heart representing the employee with most votes. He sees Hunk’s yellow hearts in a neat row along with Shiro’s; then there’s Allura’s pink ones forming even a bigger heart, Romelle not falling behind with the pastel yellow notes; Keith’s red hearts are all over the place, the same as Pidge’s and Adam’s. And at last there’s his. 

Filled from top to bottom with bright blue fucking hearts. 

There’s this tradition, Lance has been told, that every anniversary of the cafe one of their employees wears a distinctive different costume from their usual butler attire. They would come to their shift in a full on maid dress, black stockings and all, and serve the customers with it for an entire day. Not only that, but the patrons were the ones who chose which employee they wanted to see in the dress. 

Thus, so many of their faithful customers just awaited for the long awaited anniversary date. A date shared with Valentine’s Day. And a date that was just a few hours away. 

The first one to start the tradition was Allura being the owner and all, then it became a contest between the members of the staff. Hunk was chosen three years ago by all of their patrons and Lance does remember the man being strangely embarrassed on Valentine’s Day during that year. He thought it was because of the date he had with Shay, but he was dead fucking wrong. 

And just last year the one selected was Shiro. According to Pidge the man had girls and boys swooning at his feet, Adam at the front row of giving the man heart eyes. And well, since he’s only been in this job for less than a year, he thought that maybeee he could get away with it. Never in his fucking life would he dare think that the customers would be so drawn to him. 

The first week he started on the job, thanks to Hunk’s recommendations of course, so many girls had filed up for his tables. They would even refuse to have Pidge or Keith serving them just see him. Not only girls but boys started cramping up the space as well. Going as far as to flirt with him, ask him for his number and everything. 

But god he never thought they wanted to see him on a maid dress.

He doesn’t dare to even count one row of his column, it’s too cramped, too filled with post-its that he can’t even make out the first ten. Lance takes the tray and rushes over to the patrons, giving them a shaky smile before continuing off with his duties. He hears another shout of his name and he just fucking knows that Shiro is adding another heart to his side of the wall. 

Wearing a dress is not that mortifying or anything. Lance grew up with Rachel and Veronica! He’s been thrusted into wearing skirts and long dresses when they wanted to dress him up, so he knows what it’s all about. What makes this more difficult though is a certain person. 

Blue eyes peek as he passes by the table filled corridor as he finds that messy black haired ponytail. His chest clenches, a swooping sensation filling up his insides along with a tiny flame as he continues to gaze down at the man’s body. From his silky black hair, to his broad shoulders and how that fucking suit just clings so right to his big forearms. The butler uniform definitely feels tighter today. 

Keith fucking Kogane is the problem. 

The moment he laid eyes on the man, just when he started his job, he knew he was gone. Outright gone for a man with a mullet, can you believe? Lance obviously tried to mask his interest, hide all signs of infatuation whenever the man came too close to him. He started this silly competition with him, of bringing more patrons, of working faster than him, anything to get those indigo eyes back on him. 

And it worked. For a time.

Keith was looking at him, talking to him, and acknowledging his presence. But not in the way Lance wanted. 

The man would retort, fight back and yell against Lance, taking each silly challenge and just slam his way towards it. It was easy fighting with Keith, easier than breathing. But Lance didn’t want to just fight with the guy. He wanted to make out with him if possible. 

So he tried flirting next. Outright atrocious and filthy one-liners that would even make Adam and Shiro’s cheeks burn. But Keith instead only rolled his eyes and ignored him. _Maybe he’s not into guys?_ Lance thought, maybe he was wrong for assuming that because Keith looked at some male customers longer than usual. 

_He just doesn’t like you_ , he had thought. Though he could’ve easily asked the guy, or any other of his friends, but the thought of that statement becoming true was too much to bear. 

Lance stopped all together. He would not challenge, he would not fight and mostly he would not flirt with Keith Kogane any longer. They still talked of course, way more than at the beginning of this job, but Lance did miss all of the snide remarks and yelling. But if they made Keith outright uncomfortable, he would stop all together. 

And though his crush has only just grown three times bigger than usual, he keeps his feelings deep inside his heart. Lance has grown to consider Keith a friend, a really close friend to him and he doesn’t want to fuck up any pleasantries they have right now. And certainly if he’s not into dudes. 

“Lance?” 

Keith’s voice snaps him out of a trance, almost making him fall and drop a tray with two tea sets. The man easily takes over, one arm circling his waist and the other balancing the trembling tray of food. Lance gapes, fearing he might melt as the fire inside of him grows brighter. 

“S-Sorry!” He exclaims, taking over and standing up. Lance takes the tray, trying to keep his hands from trembling as their skin brushes against the other, “I-I didn’t see where I was going”

“Sure seems like it” The man chuckles, hand lingering a beat too long over his waist before he lets him go. _Fuck you_ , Lance internally screams at the quirk of his soft lips, “Try to keep your head out of the clouds next time” 

“Y-yeah” He stutters out like some lovesick teenager in a romance movie. 

Keith nods once before walking away to continue to take orders. Lance is left there with a tray between his two hands, eyes still stuck on the spot where the man was standing. 

This _thing_ is what makes him question.

This is what makes him linger, what makes him doubt. If Hunk would’ve helped him, the guy would’ve only balanced him by the shoulders and helped him with the tray. Same thing with Shiro, Allura, fucking anyone. They wouldn’t sweep him off his feet like a goddamn prince charming, slinging an arm over his waist. Fuck no they wouldn’t do that. 

But Keith would. 

_Keith has._

The man has done this to him an insufferable amount of times and every time his legs turn to fucking jelly. Not only that but the man always opens up the door for him, stays to clean up with Lance when he has to close up the cafe, offers him a ride on that extremely cool motorcycle, defends him from any creepy stalker or rude patron and fucking always, always brings him a cookie from Hunk’s secret stash. Red velvet with not too much cream or sugar. Just like he likes it. 

And Lance, fuck, he can’t keep up with this. 

_Do you like me or not?_ He wants to scream out into the room. He wants an answer because on one hand Keith would do all this sweet shit for him, but on the other he would barely give him the time of the day. _Does he have mood swings?_ Lance had asked Pidge one day after Keith had taken over for him on cleaning duty. The girl had given him a blank stare before walking away. 

It’s really unfair. At the beginning at least he knew that Keith wasn’t interested, maybe will never be if he’s straight. But at this point he’s fucking clueless. One day he would be sure Keith didn't like him, then the man would pull something sweet and caring, making him question. Lance would come to terms that maybe the man likes him, only for the next day to be completely ignored.

_Fuck this_ , he thinks as he bids farewell to a group of friends and starts cleaning up the table for the next couple. He wants to peek right back, to look at Keith and try someway to decipher all of these mixed signals. But he keeps his eyes trained on the shining table as he sets the china cutlery, spoons and forks on top of the rose petal napkins. 

A sigh escapes his lips, shoulders sagging a bit as he drones on. Valentine’s Day is just tomorrow and he’s here moping about his unrequited love. Fuck it, maybe if he does win the contest he can snag a customer who’ll take him out to dinner or something. Chuckling Lance turns back to the couple walking towards the table and helps them sort through their menu. The shift continues on just like that, uneventful and numbing Lance’s raging mind for the next few hours. 

* * *

“1,229, 1,230, 1,231, and 1,232!” Allura exclaims “1,232 hearts for Romelle!”

The group cheers, the blonde girl all but twirling in her spot and clapping alongside them. Soft piano music echoes through the room now, all tables already cleaned up and devoid of any customers. The last rays of sunlight filter through the curtains, enveloping the small cozy cafe in a warm glow. 

Though Lance is ignorant to any semblance of beauty at the moment. 

He hears the excited chatter of the team, eyes trained on Shiro’s fingers as he continues to count the amount of blue hearts on the table. The msn mutters the numbers and Lance strains his ears to catch something but it’s too fucking quiet. _Fuck they are a lot, they’re too many_. _No, no,_ his mind tries to soothe him, teeth already biting down on his lower lip, _Maybe you’ll be tied-_

“1,567 hearts for Lance” Shiro finally says and looks up to give him a cheeky smile. 

_“NO!”_

_“Yes!”_ Pidge yells, as the rest of the team explodes into cheers and claps, celebrating for Lance’s misery. His eyes keep glued to the tiny blue hearts, maybe, maybe if he counts them the results will change. Maybe Shiro counted them wrong or-

“No take backs!” Allura grabs the recipient bowl out of his grasp and Lance gapes.

“May-Maybe Shiro counted more!” He moves to take the glass from the girl’s hands but she only walks away with the votes, “No, wait Allura!”

Fuck when he said he might wear the damn thing it was a joke! It was sarcasm! Lance almost collapses to the ground, moaning all the way down as he crumbles into the wooden table. He just feels Romelle’s comforting hand rubbing at his back. 

“Oh it can’t be that bad” She soothes, “It’ll only be for a couple of hours”

“You trade with me then!” 

“Rules are rules Lance” She giggles, giving him a final tap and then adding, “Maybe we can shorten your hours if you wear the kitty ears and tail that Pidge got for the winner”

“I’m not wearing those filthy things!” He stands from the table with blushing cheeks. God how is he going to walk from his apartment to here in the morning. Maybe if he leaves now-

But then Allura comes out of the storage room, hanger and zip bag in hand. Lance catches a small glimpse of the maid dress inside, cheeks burning immensely once the cafe owner presents it to him. He only makes out a black dress before he hugs it to his chest. 

He’s as red as a tomato now. 

“Smile!” Pidge exclaims and just as Lance turns to her, a bright flash goes off. 

_“No photos!”_ He screeches, the mighty red blush running down his neck as he snatches the dress away and hides it away from everyone else’s eyes. Hunk tries to take a peek, hand darting out to touch the bag, but Lance slaps his hand away, “No peeking!”

“Oh come on it’s not like it’s any different from last year!” His best friend whines. 

“I actually had to get another one” Allura pipes in, her white uniform long gone as she slings over her pink purse over her shoulders “The last one was way too worn out. Besides Romelle and Lance are roughly the same size, either would’ve fit in it”  
  


“Ooooh new dress then!” Romelle sings, trying to peek in as well. Lance only hugs the dress tighter to his chest, heading straight for the storage room to get his own backpack, “Oh don’t be like that! Let us look!” 

He ignores the pleas, opening up the storage room and slipping on his blue hoodie over the uniform. He takes the rest of his belongings, still keeping the dress concealed from the rest of the team by the time he gets back to the entrance. The faster he gets to his apartment, the faster he can have a meltdown. 

“You’ll see it tomorrow morning” Lance huffs, still trying to fight down the blush on his face. God, how is he going to get through his shift tomorrow? Though before he walks out of the cafe, his eyes do that traitorous thing, of searching for Keith among the crowd. 

What greets him almost makes him stumble. Feet almost slipping on the dry floor as he stares back into that looming expression. Keith’s eyes are trained somewhere on the bag he’s holding, the one with the maid dress. Something he has never seen lingers in that gaze. Longing and want are the first words his mind comes up with, but the moment he blinks there’s another thing nesting there. 

And now that look is something he has seen before. It’s the same look Keith sent Lance the moments he caught him flirting with a customer. Or when a certain creep would get too close for comfort with him, Keith stepping up instantly. It’s also a look he’s thrown his way the moment Lance introduced his ex-girlfriend, Nyma, to him. 

_No, no that can’t be._

Keith blinks and that dark expression is gone, and before Lance can react, indigo eyes snap back to his. They both still, too shocked to catch the other staring so openly, so intently and neither of them move away. Lance’s mind is too wrapped up in that gaze, trying to decipher the meaning, the feelings stirring behind it. And Keith, well, he simply stares back. 

“Good luck Romelle and Pidge!” Hunk snaps him back, the man already wrapped up in his yellow coat as he strides out of the cafe and into the night street, “Leave it spotless for tomorrow!”  
  


“Will do chief!” Romelle salutes to the guy before turning to Allura to give her a huge peck on the lips, “I’ll see you later babe!” Allura smiles and gifts her another kiss before walking out of the building as well.

“I-I’ll better go” Lance mumbles, hands crumpling the dress with more force than necessary. His legs feel like jelly, almost making him stumble again, “I’ll see you-”

“I’ll give you a ride,” Keith says, clad in his usual leather jacket and raven hair free from that messy ponytail. Lance splutters, trying to reject the offer. Being that close to Keith? Chest to back in his black motorcycle, maid dress resting between them? No fucking way.

“No-no, it’s fine! Really Keith, it’s-” 

“It’s on the way” And that’s the same fucking excuse he always uses with Lance. Keith doesn’t wait for his answer and opens up the cafe doors for him, gaze expectant and locked onto him. Lance’s eyes dart back to the floor, blinking and trying to conceal his red blush. He can’t never say no to him.

“F-Fine” He stutters, ignoring Keith’s soft smile and strolling out of the building, his hoodie feeling a bit too warm, “But-but go slow this time!”

“No promises there” Keith flashes him that same ravenous smirk, making his chest explode into a swarm of butterflies. Maybe he should fucking walk, get air or some shit, “Let’s go loverboy” 

The man hands him his usual blue helmet and Lance mutters a _‘show-off’_ before slipping on the familiar head-gear. Keith uses his usual black helmet, and then easily steps on top of the slick black motorcycle. The engine roars to life, the vibrations echoing in his own ears. Lance tightens his hold of the maid dress, carefully folding it between his arms as he slides behind Keith. 

He tries to slide back, avoid any contact with the man in front of him, but there’s too little space. It’s always the same shit when Keith offers him a ride. They’re too close to each other and Lance dies every time he has to touch the man. Though he can’t outright deny the fact that he also craves the touch as well. 

“Hold on tight” Keith says before revving the engine and driving off.

_“Oh fuck you!”_ Lance screams at the rapid speed, immediately throwing his arms around Keith’s middle and burying his face into the man’s back. He feels the rumbles of laughter coming from the driver, as another roar from the motorcycle echoes into the street, “I said slow!”

“And I didn’t promise a thing!” Keith yells above the engine, pressing a bit more into Lance’s touch. His own hands tighten around the man’s middle. 

Lance peeks up at his crush, and the small smile lingering on his lips makes his heart stumble all over again. This is going to be fucking hard. How is he supposed to get over Keith if the man smiles at him like that? Fucking hell, he’s making it 100 times harder now!

Scratch that, how is he going to get through tomorrow in Keith’s presence? 

_“Me voy a morir”_ Lance whispers out into the wind, already dreading the hour he’ll have to show up at the cafe. Either Keith will ignore him and everything will be alright (everything except his heart) or Keith will be his weird self again and leave him all hot and bothered. 

Either way, Lance is thoroughly fucked. 

* * *

If Lance thought he was fucked before, that was because he hadn’t seen the maid dress in its full extent. Standing now in the middle of his wardrobe, dress lying down on his bed, Lance can finally admit that he’s definitely fucked, capital F, for tomorrow. 

The dress is lovely. It’s gorgeous front and back. Allura outdid herself in buying a new model for the contestant because anyone would look hot in such a masterpiece. It’s a long-sleeved black dress, with puffed out shoulder pads, a frilly skirt and a big white bow sitting right over the collar. A white satin apron settles on top of it, and a pair of black thigh highs socks dangle over the hanger. 

_Estoy jodido._

Lance knows he’ll look hot in this okay. He knows he’s gonna rock the outfit and whoo all of the customers in the vicinity tomorrow. Maybe he’ll land a date or not, but at least Valentine’s day for the customers would be entertaining. Thing is, after Keith had dropped him off at the apartment, the same question has been brewing in his mind. 

How is he going to wear this with Keith around? 

“I’m calling in sick” Lance says to the empty apartment, going into his bathroom only to come back out and continue to stare at the maid dress. 

Keith’s weird look filters through his mind once more. If he was like that just by looking at the closed bag, Lance’s unsure of how’ll he act when he wears the dress tomorrow morning. He can’t even think of the prospect of Keith talking to him while Lance wears the thing. 

But he can’t bail out. 

As much as the prospect of his crush seeing him in the maid dress mortifies him, he still has a job to do. And it still is the cafe’s anniversary. As much as his friends gave him shit throughout the contest, it is also a date to commemorate all of their accomplishments so far. Besides, Allura would murder him if he doesn’t show up. 

Lance squints at the dress, before picking it up and looking at it in full-length mirror next to his restroom. He holds it up by the hanger, looking at the puffed out sleeves and the frilly skirt at the bottom. Slowly he places the dress over his own body, imagining the cloth wrapped over his skin. 

He would’ve looked great in it. 

No, he _will_ look great in it. 

If Keith didn’t want to look at him tomorrow, that was on him. Lance had a job to do. And he was going to do it perfectly. 

“Fuck it” He smiles as he takes the black stockings, already imagining how great his legs are going to look in the fabric, before placing them right over the pair of black mary jane’s Allura had provided with the costume.

Lance hangs the dress over the top of his wardrobe before heading into the bathroom, a razor and a pair of softening shampoos in hand. He shuts himself in the small room, grinning at his reflection in the mirror.

“You’re going to be the best fucking maid tomorrow” 

And he gets to work. 

* * *

The bell announces his entrance. 

“About time you got here!”

“Oh shush!” He exclaims, tugging at the black coat covering his whole body. The ‘Closed’ sign still lingers on the door, the clock marking 9:45 am, just 15 minutes before his shift starts along with the cafe’s anniversary. 

Hunk and Romelle both peek out from the kitchen, giggling at the sight of him. His cheeks burn, hands shaking as he heads for the storage room to deposit his backpack. The soft black high stockings feel smooth against his shaven legs, the material soft and delicate. Pidge wolf whistles in the distance as he shuts himself inside the dimly lit room.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this._

He repeats the phrase like a mantra, taking out his phone to roll on the camera and check on his makeup. The winged eyeliner looks superb, not a single brush out of place. Golden specks dust over his cheeks, thanks to his fabolous highlighter and just a smudge of sparkling lipstick adorns his lips. He pops his mouth open once before stuffing the phone back in his bag. Lance tosses the black coat away and smooths down the skirt of the maid costume. 

He’s not gonna lie, but before going outside, he did look absolutely gorgeous in the dress. He took a couple of pictures, all of them stored inside his phone for no one to find, obviously. But now, God now he has to go back out. 

_You look great, you look amazing, you can do this._

With a heaving breath, he goes over to the door and before his nerves get a hold of him, he walks out. 

The cafe is silent the moment he steps out. Eyes turn to him, and that mighty blush overtakes his entire face in a span of milliseconds. The door slams closed just as Pidge wolf whistles again and Allura claps along with Adam.

_“Look at you!”_ Romelle gasps, a bright smile playing at her lips as she exits the kitchen. Lance blushes even more, the skirt following after his every movement. He goes over to the counter and turns to the rest of them, their cheers growing louder as he goes redder and redder. Oh fuck he’s going to be sick at this point. 

“Go Lance” Shiro cheers along, Hunk whooping in excitement as well.

“Ta-da” He whines with a shy smile, picking up the ends of the skirt to make a silly bow. The cheers continue on as Allura comes closer to take a picture with him. He can’t help a genuine smile now as he’s pulled into selfie after selfie. 

“We have to start posting for the anniversary!” Allura cheers, taking another picture before uploading it to the Café de Altea account on Instagram, “We’ll attract more customers this way” She adds with a wink. 

“Can’t wait” Lance laughs, a bit more cheery, more relaxed than when he came in. He walks towards his usual tables, the skirt fluffing up with each step he takes, and with a wet rag begins to clean up the surfaces. Something else catches his gaze and the moment he turns, he catches Keith turning around. 

He didn’t even notice him when he walked into the cafe. He briefly turns to the glass window and sure enough sees the parked motorcycle at the end of the street. Well he certainly didn’t say or comment on his outfit at all.

Pouting he turns back to his task at hand, he has a job to do and he’s gonna stick to it. He continues to clean the table only to feel that pricking sensation at his neck once more. Lance huffs and turns only to see that mullet head turn back again. 

_Is he watching me?_

Lance frowns, moving over to the next table, closer to Keith. The man is swiping the floor, way too concentrated at the task at hand. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor, not even acknowledging Lance with a simple nod or anything. With a bouncy step, Lance continues on, making sure the frilly skirt bounces even more before he comes to a stop and turns, definitely catching Keith’s indigo eyes before they turn away. 

Those eyes were low, way too low to be looking at his blue ones. _Either he was watching the skirt or the thighs_ , Lance concludes as he starts cleaning the next table. He keeps quiet though, better to be sure of his suspicions before before blurting out some dumb shit. The end of the skirt rides up a little bit too short as he pushes to clean the surface, a bit too out of his reach. Once he’s done, Lance is about to turn to the next one, but briefly looks up. 

Keith’s gaze finally finds his own. He blinks, a bit too caught up in the moment to even process their staring. Lance’s stomach folds in on itself, ready to take his intestines and make a pretty red bow with them that’ll make him choke on his own words. He’s rendered speechless, the same brooding look settling over those indigo eyes. 

“You look good” Keith mutters, before walking away to sweep clean the entrance. 

_Good?_ His mind echoes, _I look fucking amazing!_

Lance isn’t sure if he should feel offended at that miserable attempt for a compliment or feel elated at the way his heart flutters at the words. _You look good_ , he says. The sentence repeats over and over and makes a nest inside of his brain, leaving him red-faced all over again. 

He turns back to the tables. _Focus on your job_ , he reminds himself, no time to try to decipher the meaning behind those words. Though if he’s being honest, the sight of Keith’s pinkish cheeks does make his heart flip. Biting down his smile, Lance moves onto the next table and wonders if he’ll catch more of those lingering stares throughout the day. 

* * *

“Say cheese!”

_“Cheese!”_

The customers giggle as the flash goes off, Lance making a peace sign between them. The girls thank him once again as they hand him the money and exit the restaurant with exuberant smiles. Lance bids them goodbye, they’re the twelfth group to ask him for a selfie. He smiles and hands over the cash to Allura at the register, greeting more groups of friends and couples into the establishment. 

Valentines is in full bloom, as couples filter each of their booths and order their exclusive menu for their Anniversary. The patrons all smile and laugh every time Lance goes to greet their table to take up their order. Their usual customers clap and cheer, making him twirl and pose with photos for them. 

It’s pretty fun to be honest. 

His cheeks are flushed, a wide smile still tugging at his lips as he places order after order and takes a dozen pictures. The maid outfit is actually pretty comfortable too. His legs feel bare and free from all that confinement. He catches a few girls and guys staring back at him, but Lance quickly dashes away to continue on with his job. 

“1, 2, 3!” Another flash goes off as he poses next to a girl, both of them sending off kisses to the camera. Her girlfriend laughs and also requests a picture with him and Lance can’t say no to any of them. He might’ve refused yesterday, but today has been pretty fun. No wonder Shiro and Hunk also enjoyed wearing the maid outfit at the end of the day.

He can feel sweat gathering at the back of the dress, from running around to one table to the other, serving and cleaning. Lance catches a quick glimpse at himself through his cell and heads over to the bathroom. The soft jazz leaves him the moment he enters the stall and heads for the mirrors, door closing behind him. 

“Let’s see” He mutters, checking out his reflection. The eyeliner is still intact but his mascara is running a bit, lipstick long gone by now. Lance ruffles through the pockets of his white apron, as the door of the bathroom opens again. He doesn’t look up, too concentrated on finding the damn lipstick between all of his make-up items that the moment he does, he shrieks at Keith standing next to him.

_“Joder!”_ He exclaims, dropping the small sparkling tube to the floor. The man chuckles, already bending down to retrieve the lipstick. Lance steps back, and sees Keith linger for a second longer at his feet. Indigo eyes look up at him and slowly he straightens up again.

“Didn’t think you could be spooked so easily” Keith chuckles, Lance snatching the tube out of his hands with flushed cheeks. 

“Am not!” He huffs, “Only when certain people sneak up on me, thank you very much”

“Didn’t think I had such effect on you”

_Oh?_ Lance turns to the man with wide eyes, _This is new_. He frowns, inching his head closer to Keith’s just to examine the man’s side profile. _There’s no way he’s doing that_ , Lance concludes, watching as the fellow butler, washes his hands against the sink, eyes glued to the running water. 

But just to be sure. 

Lance turns to his own reflection in the mirror, and leans a bit forward into the sink, the white marble a cool sensation against the black cloth. He feels the skirt rise up a bit, revealing more of his tan skin waiting underneath the black stockings. Maybe it’s a bit too much, but he keeps his blue eyes trained on his lips, lip gloss tab opened and soft pad slowly gliding over his bottom lip. 

Sparkles paint his mouth, the lip gloss giving it a pinkish hue as he smacks his lips together. He slides the pad once more to give it another shining layer and in a fraction his eyes slide over to the man next to him. Keith’s eyes are zeroed in on his lips, mouth slightly parted and water still running between his unmoving hands. 

A thrill rushes inside of him, a blush already making way up to his cheeks. Then those indigo eyes slid back down to his back, all the way over to that exposed piece of skin at his thighs. Lance almost chokes on his own saliva. 

This is too new, too fucking new for him. One thing was him checking Keith out. His eyes lingering a bit too much on that pale piece of skin covered by his ponytail, the way his back flexed underneath his usual black leather jacket, the pair of bony ankles peeking through his shoes. Any sort of thing he could his eyes onto, he would see it and save it forever inside his mind. 

But Keith checking _him_ out? Checking _him_ out?

_What in the-_

“You should take a picture” He says, all steady and secure, “It’ll last longer” 

Indigo eyes slid over back to his through the reflection in the mirror. Lance is amazed he can keep his furious blush at bay, hands not even shaking as he screws the lip-gloss shut. Keith is silent, not even a trace of embarrassment or outright delight on his face at being caught. 

With a pout, Lance fully turns to him, feeling a bit too exposed in front of the man. They’ve been in this bathroom for quite a while, haven’t they? His eyes quickly break off to the closed door, then back to Keith. The man continues to stare, silent, and still hunched over the sink. 

The butler straightens up and closes off the tab, the running water stopping as the silence edges on across the tiny room. Keith stands in front of him, and then takes a step closer to him, and then two. Lance gulps, legs already taking a step back, but the man isn’t deterred as he steps closer to him. 

His back hits the wall, hands gripping at the fabric of his dress. Keith is a good three inches taller than him, and he has to look up into that pair of assessing eyes. The man stops at a breath’s distance, chests almost threatening to touch. Lance can feel his own ragged breathing swimming between their shared space. God he just hopes that the man can’t hear his lousy heart beat, drumming and eating his nerves away. 

Keith’s right hand slides next to his head, enclosing them further as the man leans in closer. Lance can’t scurry away, already pressed against the concrete as those piercing indigo eyes come closer and closer. Their noses almost brush as they continue to stand in silence. 

“You have no idea,” Keith’s husky whisper vibrates against the room, “Of what I want to do to you in that dress”

Lance gulps, throat bobbing as he takes that devouring look. Keith’s eyes burn against his own, slowly flitting down from his blue ones, to his cheeks, over to his lips, down to his jaw and all the way over to the hem of the maid costume. He’s going to combust at this point. 

“K-Keith” He shakily breathes, chest collapsing in on itself with that name. Something else is stirring deep inside his gut and if they keep going, neither of them will return to their work soon. 

“Later” The man says, “I’ll show you later”

And with that, Keith pushes away from him and strides back to the door of the bathroom. Lance stays rooted to the spot, the dress wrinkling from how hard he’s been gripping the fabric. Blood rushes to his face, knees almost buckling underneath him as he tries to make sense of the world again. 

Keith opens up the door, eyes locking onto Lance’s and smirks before disappearing into the cafe. Lance’s knees do shake now, threatening to give up and dump him on the floor, but he grabs onto the nearest sink, arms shaking as he does so.

He looks like a ruffled chicken. Eyes wide and cheeks aflame. The dress is too tight, too hot on his sweating body. _Oh shit,_ his mind curses up and down, over and over again, a litany of neverending curses, _Shit, shit, shit, sh-_

He tries risking another look at the door, but it remains closed, the sounds of the customers muffled from this side of the room. Lance heaves a sigh, body finally able to relax after that incident. So, okay Keith _definitely_ didn’t have a problem with Lance wearing that dress. _What the fuck,_ his mind replaying that looming gaze playing over the butler’s eyes just yesterday.

_How in the fuck_ , he thinks with a whine, _Am I supposed to work now?_

“Lance? Are you here?” Shiro pops his head inside the bathroom, “We need you-Are you okay?”

Lance bites down on his lip, straightening over the sink. His face was still in flames, fingers gripping at the sink to keep them from shaking. He’ll have to make do. _Ignore those heavy stares and get through the day_ , he chants in his head as he gives Shiro what he hopes to be a confident smile, _and then you and Keith can go work out whatever the fuck it is that you both have going on._

And he steps out of the tiny clustered bathroom.

* * *

Easier said than done. 

The shift has gone by without a hitch if he’s honest. Lance continues to pose for photos and selfies for the customers, bid them a good Valentine’s Day and then greet new patrons. It’s been a fun day all in all, laughing and smiling with all of them together. The only, um, distraction if he should put it has been Keith. 

Mullet-man has mostly kept to himself, serving his own tables and cleaning up as the customers leave. He hasn’t done much outside of his work besides that. 

But Lance catches him staring. 

Staring right back at Lance and not even flinching when their eyes meet. He’s left a blushing mess but Keith only soldiers on and moves to the next customer. 

Not only that, but every time they cross paths, every time they pass through the same hall, the same corridor, Keith would smile. Not like his usual soft and cute smile. No, there was an edge to this one. Hunger and desire lurking behind those lips. And Lance tried not to faint each time he merely caught a glimpse of it. He tried smiling back at him only once and Keith’s smile deepened, only sending him further into hell. 

_It’s too fucking hot here_ , Lance fans himself, tugging at the collar of the dress. He finishes serving two more orders of rose tea before looking out the window. Soft rays of sunshine peek through the tall buildings, the sun already setting behind them as more and more couples flood the street to meet each other. Lance stares right at them, a bit too intent on the way a man grabs the woman’s hand and leads her further down the street. He continues to look until they disappear among the crowd. He sighs, already turning back to look at the clock by the entrance. Thirty more minutes thirty for his shift to end and then to stay for cleaning duty with Hunk. And he didn’t even score a single date with anyone for tonight. 

_Next year it is_ , he sighs once more, before walking over to the empty tables and prepping up some of the chairs already. People are already filtering out of the cafe, the remaining two couples just finishing their orders and paying their checks. 

Lance tunes them out and begins cleaning the tables, brushing off any dust or crumbs into the floor to sweep it off later. The last couple leaves with a cheery _‘Thank you!’_ and the bell chimes signal their departure. Romelle bursts out of the kitchen with an excited _‘Whoop!’_ followed by both Adam and Hunk.

“And that’s it!” Allura exclaims, the rest following suit in cheering and clapping for another year at the cafe. Lance goes along as well, standing next to his best friend, and the moment he notices him, Hunk envelops him in a tight bear hug.

“Oh we couldn’t have done it without you buddy!”

“Hunk you’re gonna hurt me!”

Laughs and cheers break out as Hunk places him back down onto the floor. Pidge comes over and gives him a tight hug as well. Soon everyone clamors around him, Allura holding up her phone for a group selfie. Lance giggles and slides closer to the shorter girl, planting his chin on top of her head with a big smile. 

“Happy Anniversary!” Allura cheers, the rest of them following suit as the flash goes off in front of them. They continue to take a couple of more pictures with each other, Pidge pulling Lance into one with only her and Hunk before clamoring off to the storage room to get her stuff. 

“Remember, celebratory party next weekend!” Romelle exclaims as her and Allura exit the cafe hand in hand. Shiro and Adam pack their things as well, saluting the rest of them before exiting along with Pidge. 

Lance waves them goodbye as he continues to pull out chairs and wipe down tables. He turns back, fully expecting to see his best friend broom in hand, only to find Keith dusting off the floor. He blinks, once, twice before snapping his head to the entrance, finding Hunk giving him a guilty smile. 

_“Hunk!”_ He whines, trying to whisper and not startle Keith, “What the-!”

“Sorry! I have a date with Shay and Keith offered to cover for me” Hunk giggles between words, eyes twinkling as they dance from Keith and back to Lance, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy more of his company than mine”

“Dude!” Lance wants to grab his own belongings and bust out of the fucking door, Keith’s promise ringing once again in his ear. _Ay Jesucristo_ , he was going to have a fucking stroke. Lance throws Hunk another pleading look only to be met by another fit of chuckles. 

“Good luck buddy” His not best friend says and gives him another thumbs up before the bell chimes his exit as well. 

Silence drags after that soft melody, the usual jazz that filled the cafe now long gone after all of their employees have left. Everyone except for him and Keith. Lance risks another look at the man, and sees him without his black overcoat and just the white shirt with rolled up sleeves mopping the floor.

_This is not good_ , Lance cries internally, eyes zoning back onto the table, hands furiously scrubbing at the non-existent dust over the surface, _This is so not good._

He doesn’t dare risk another glance at the man, his heart wouldn’t be able to take the sight of him in that tight shirt any longer. Lance moves swiftly between tables and chairs, repeating the motion over and over. Maybe the faster he works, the faster he can leave and get out of the dress. Just to go mope at his lonely apartment sure, but at least there won’t be this weird tension following him around. 

Lance feels Keith’s eyes gazing at him through their cleaning. Occasionally he would bend down to pick up any discarded items and the moment he would straighten up, Keith was whipping his head back. Or Lance would stand on his tiptoes to dust the pantries or the top shelves and those eyes would dart right to his exposed thighs. 

It was odd. A good odd in the end. The thought of Keith being unable to keep his eyes away from his body, sent a thrill down his spine every time he saw that heated gaze flicker back to his task. He was growing giddy every time it happened, every time he saw Keith’s back just a bit more rigid than before. 

And so Lance’s head came up with an idea. A pretty stupid and dangerous idea. But an idea overall. 

Every time he bent down or stretched out his hands and arms to grab something, he would let out these breathy sighs. Not too loud, but near enough for Keith to hear. He would bend a bit longer as well, taking his sweet time to straighten back up and re-adjust the hem of the dress. And it would always, without a fail, ride a bit too short, a bit too high up enough for anyone to take a peek at his perky butt. 

And he fucking knows Keith is looking. 

He knows from the way he growls and hiss under his breath, from the way he clenches his fists and continues to mop or broom down the floor with much more force than necessary. Besides that red blush overtaking his pale face is fooling no one.

Teasing him has always been fun, Lance knows this. From the first time they saw each other, the way they would be at each other’s throats, getting a rise out of the other, the rush filled Lance with such adrenaline that he didn’t want to stop. But this? This is on a whole new level of good. 

God Lance is getting a hard-on under the dress from the attention. 

They continue like that, Lance bending low and Keith only daring to take a peek, neither one of them voicing out their needs or desires. And as they ‘clean’ they, unconsciously, move closer and closer to the other. 

Keith moves from one table to the other and Lance does the same, their paths soon to connect. He keeps up the game, too aware, too zoned in on the stretch of distance that seems to vanish with every step they take. His fingers tingle as he moves a table closer, gripping at the tablecloth too strongly to keep them from trembling. He doesn’t know how he can keep walking at this point. 

Lance lets out another breathy sound, this one not quite a sigh, but not a moan entirely. Keith stills two tables away, eyes wide and focused solely on the already polished floor. Lance tries to bite back the widening smile as he keeps wiping and wiping tables, already forgetting he had finished just a few minutes ago. 

He’s the one that moves to the next, only a single wooden table between the two as Lance stretches and leans into the surface to clean and reorder. Slowly he opens his mouth, but Dear God he’s such a tease, and then before uttering a single sound, he slides his blue eyes up to Keith.

And he’s fucking staring back.

And Lance? Lance _‘He wants to make sure’_ McClain, he lets out a quiet moan into the cafe. 

The mop clatters to the floor and Lance rushes away from the table immediately. He squeals just as he misses Keith’s rough calloused hands from reaching him and dashes through the passage of tables.

“Get back here!” Keith barks, insulted and amused at the same time. Lance ignores him and continues to run between tables as the butler tries to corner him against the furniture. He throws the man a giddy smile and in turn sees the blush adorning those pale cheeks. 

The smile widens further as Lance runs to the other side of the room, Keith following close behind, their hurried footsteps echoing. He laughs and giggles and those hands miss him by inches once again. The moment he hears Keith coming closer, he skips a beat faster, the fingertips barely gracing the black dress. 

“Lance!” Keith yells and he responds with another laugh. 

Though the finish line is drawn from him the moment he misses a turn and Keith traps him against the back column of the building. They both pant, neither too tired but too keyed up to continue this chase over and over again. Lance’s smile is still in place, even as he takes Keith’s hungry gaze head on. 

“Looks like you caught me” He whispers between the closed space, the butler’s arms placed on either side of his head, their lips just a breath away, “Now what are you going to do?”

Keith’s eyes linger on him for a beat longer, just drinking in the sight. It makes his heart stumble, fingers trembling against the cool wood of the column at his back. Lance keeps looking up at him, too aware of their closeness, of their noses just brushing against the other. 

He feels Keith’s calloused fingertips gracing the slope of his cheek, cupping his face gently between his palm. The touch so, so gentle and so vulnerable against his wild beating heart. The hunger in those indigo eyes is still there, still piercing right into his own. But at the very center, there’s something much more raw and beautiful. 

“Can I?” Keith’s hoarse whisper pierces his heart, and Lance doesn’t trust his voice to answer. He gives a nod, two before the two of them meet in a kiss. 

If this is some fever dream, some sort of alternative reality in which he’s granted the opportunity to experience this, holy hell he doesn’t want to ever go back. Their lips move in synchrony, Lance pushing forward and Keith pulling back. The two of them move against the other, over and over again, slowly and steady. 

Keith’s right hand stays over his cheeks, the left hand slowly trailing down over his back. Lance trails a shivering hand over the man’s chest, feeling that thunderous heart beat as their kiss grows from soft touches to something much more. 

Lance is trapped against the column, Keith stepping forward to envelop him with his scent, with his body looming over his own. Their lips move in a tandem, mouths exploring the other as their hands continue to roam over their bodies. His left hand is tangled over the mess that is Keith’s ponytail, pulling at the red string to free those jet black locks. 

Another soft breath slips from his mouth, the moment their part ways to catch their breaths, only to find Keith’s soft lips over his own again. He’ll gladly pass out against the column if it meant having an eternity to kiss those lips swollen. 

Keith trails his hands down and down his body, right arm slung over the back of his shoulders and the other finding purchase over the hem of the dress. Lance almost moans the moment those fingers grace his exposed thighs. 

He pulls Keith closer into the kiss, into that column, until the man has a knee between his legs and their hips grace the other. Lance whines into the kiss, still going, still kissing Keith with everything he has and tugging at that black mane of hair. 

The dress is riding up and up, almost revealing his black trousers as Keith edges his hand further up his legs. Lance can’t help it, his dick is fully hard and leaking at this point, and he begins grinding against Keith’s knee, trying to find any form of release. 

The kiss grows hungrier, Keith’s tongue searching his own and growling against the touch. He presses him further against the column, their hips touching and soon enough grinding against the other. Lance feels Keith’s dick hardening under those tight black pants, the frilly skirt riding up and up against their touch. 

He feels the cold wind of the room teasing his dick, the hem of the dress rubbing the head of his cock as Keith continues to grind him against him. Lance meets his fiery kiss over and over again, air and oxygen long forgotten at this point. 

“Fuuck Keith” He pants between kisses, still craving for more “Just like that, _ahh_ just keep-”

“Yeah, yeah” Keith merely nods, taking his mouth once again. 

Lance’s hands grow frantic, keeping the man within distance as he fumbles with the buttons of his white shirt. A hiss from Keith is the only response he gets as Lance starts unbuttoning the uniform, longing to touch those rows and rows of pale skin. 

Keith doesn’t fall behind, his own hands wandering with the back zipper of the dress. His fingers gracing the tape with lazy motions, almost teasing him. Lance huffs, annoyed and aching to leave the confines of that costume. Then Keith parts away from their kiss with a wet pop, leaving him hard and pouting.

“No you’re not getting out of this lovely thing” Keith’s amused chuckles vibrates between the two of them, fingers still drawing lazy circles over his covered back. Lance can’t keep the shivers from wracking his body, clinging onto the man’s shoulder for dear life. More chuckles echo in the cafe, “I promised didn’t I? That I was going to show you what I wanted to do to you in that dress”

“Keeith” Lance whines, gripping at that white cotton shirt covering the man’s body. Keith doesn’t respond, he only leans forward to nip at his jaw and then trail his lips further down his neck. Lance shivers against the hot touch, hips still grinding against the man’s, biting down the filthy noises threatening to leak out of his mouth. 

Keith gives a small bite at the shell of his ear and a quiet moan manages to escape. 

“Let’s- _ahh_ ” Lance moans again as the man sucks at the tender spot just under his jaw, “Let’s go to my apartment” Keith continues to nip at his neck, hips grinding in a slow tandem against Lance’s shivering body, “We-we can continue later. Please, please Keith”

“What if I want to take you apart here?” 

“A-Allura’ll murder us” Lance whines, his own body refusing to cooperate and melt against Keith’s hot touch, “Her and everyone else”

“What they don’t know won’t kill them” Keith says with a final bite to his neck, before finally leaning back. Lance slumps against the column, legs threatening to give out as the skirt falls back into place, Keith’s left hand still leaving lazy circles over his skin. 

“We can continue in my apartment” He breathes out, the man’s fingers slowly trailing out of the dress, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Lance tries to regain a sense of what’s up and down, hands still gripping at Keith’s shoulders. 

He looks up at Keith, feeling a hot blush rushing to his face at the intense look over that pair of eyes. The man was drinking the sight of him, every single filthy desire clear as day on his face as he looked back at Lance. He could still feel their hard-ons underneath all of those layers of fabric. 

If they went any further he wouldn't hear the end of it from Allura. _Though there’s only cameras on the outside_ , his mind wonders, the itch to bring Keith closer edging him on. Lance bites on his lip, and he knows that the conflict is clear on his face, for Keith edges closer once more. 

“Second guessing?” The man says, both hands now trailing over his thighs to push the skirt upward. Shivers rack his body as the cold breeze hit his legs, underwear and hard-on fully exposed for Keith to see. 

“Keith-”

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Lance looks back up to those heavy eyes, the question lingering between their closing distance. He gulps, taking in the options, eyes quickly scanning out the street. Everything is mostly empty, people long gone by now as the moon glints over the night’s sky. They’re too far back to be seen by anyone passing. They could easily get away with it. _Though I won’t be able to look at anyone tomorrow morning_ , he thinks before facing Keith again. 

“N-no” He breathes, fingers gripping tighter to that white shirt, “Just-just be quick”

Keith’s eyes sparkle at the admission, immediately surging forward to interlock their mouths in a heated kiss. Lance brings him closer both arms slung over his shoulders as they kiss and kiss against the column. Rough hands continue to roam over his thighs, just before one of them cups his butt and squeezes. 

He lets out a quiet moan, fingers now moving forward to finish unbuttoning Keith’s uniform, their movements more frantic, more hurried than before. Lance moves to touch Keith’s chest once the shirt is off, hard muscle lying underneath that fabric. The man quickly tosses the cloth away, hands still finding purchase over Lance’s ass, toying with the edge of his trousers and hips rutting against the other. 

Feeling Keith’s bare skin is too much for his brain to comprehend. Endless planes of pale ivory shine under the moonlight before him as Lance clings to him, fingers prodding at every muscle. Keith groans against their kiss, moving lower and lower to continue to adorn the column of his neck with hickeys. 

“ _Aah Keith_ ” Lance moans, scratching at his back with every bite and kiss he left on his sensitive skin. 

“So beautiful” The man pants between kisses, “So pretty from the moment I saw you” He accentuates the point by giving his butt another squeeze, before finally pulling his undergarments down his legs. 

His hard dick springs free, his underwear sliding all the way down to the floor. Though just as Lance is able to step out of his confines, Keith slides forward, hand caressing the head of his cock. He’s unable to contain the loud moan that escapes his mouth. 

“That’s it” Keith breathes into his ear, “Just like that sweetheart”

“Fuck” Lance tries to bite down every sound threatening to slip by but Keith keeps on going, keeps on rubbing at his dick with more purpose than before, “W-Wait-”

“Hmm?” The man takes his time to kiss the side of his neck, leaving love bite after love bite, making a mess of Lance. 

“I’m gonna come if you keep going” He pants, hands sprayed over Keith’s ragged chest. The man leans back, hand slowing down it’s touches. Lance bites down his whines, knees shaking at the slow pleasure building up.

“Like that?” Keith whispers. 

Lance can only shake his head, trying harder and harder to conceal his moans. His eyes are closed, stars slowly forming behind his eyelids with every soft touch to his cock. He can only feel Keith’s body against his own, legs threatening to give out beneath him. 

He pants, chest heaving with every breath that is punched out of him, as he tries to form any coherent word. His mind is numb, too far gone to make out what he really wants to say. Lance clings to Keith, wanting nothing more than to melt against the man, for him to get inside of him. 

“Inside-e” He whines, body trembling with the effort to keep upright, “Please, get inside”

Keith stops all together for real now, and Lance doesn’t know if to cry from relief or frustration. He can feel the pre-cum staining the frilly skirt all over, but right now, the dress is the least of his worries. 

“Are you-” A breathy whisper barely registers in his mind. Lance slowly opens his eyes, finding Keith’s face bare inches away from his own, “Are you sure?” 

“Huh?” 

“Do you want me to-” Keith’s face gets redder now, sweat clinging to the tips of his hair, and eyes nervously searching his, “-to do that?” 

Lance has this urge to smack him right in the head at the dumb question, but he barely has a hold of himself, legs still trembling under his weight. He breathes, still taking in Keith’s question but the moment he agreed on continuing he was ready for this. He was fucking craving it. 

“Yeah” He admits, ignoring the mighty blush taking over his cheeks, “We’ll be quick o-okay? Just, please Keith-” With a bit of effort he stands on his tip toes and Lance envelops Keith into another kiss. 

The man responds instantly, left arm wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer, and right to cup his face. Lance smiles between the kiss, pressing more fervently than before as his hands continue to explore the expanse of Keith’s sturdy back and chest. They part with a soft pop, the two way more flushed and embarrassed than before. 

“Who knew you could be so forward” Keith mutters with a smile, one that makes Lance’s insides turn to mush. He can’t keep off his own smile, giggling and falling into the man’s inviting arms. 

“I’ve always been forward” Lance says, fingers dancing over that pale skin, “You just weren’t paying attention”

“Believe me I was” The whispered confession makes him still, but before he can quip back or even comment on it, Keith swiftly turns him around. 

Lance yelps, hands instantly splaying over the cold surface of the column, back and ass exposed fully for Keith to take as his skirt rides upward. He gasps the moment he feels a slight prod at his entrance, maid dress bunched up around his waist. 

“This is where you want me?” Keith leans forward to whisper directly to his ear, finger slowly circling the pink nub. Lance whimpers, back arching and hoping his legs don’t give out on him this time again. He feels the intrusion around his asshole but it’s way too dry- “Ah wait let me-”

“U-Use my coconut oil” He rushes to say, hand pointing at somewhere over the kitchen “I have a stash in the counter, we can-”

“I have lube.” Keith supplies and Lance turns to him with wide eyes. He’s met with a satisfied smirk on the man’s mouth, hands dangling up a packet of lube between his fingers. 

“Y-You’ve planned this?!” He shrieks and at the man’s laughter another indignant squeal leaves his lips _“Keith!”_

“You make me sound like some sex creep” Is the only reply from the man as he unfastens his belt and zipper, leaving his pants on. Keith tears open the small packet and a copious amount of white lube coats his index finger. Lance gulps and before he can make another suggestion, he feels the cool tinge of liquid against his skin. 

“That’s because you are”

“If I was, you wouldn’t be so putty in my arms”

Lance gasps, indignant, just as that thick finger begins to circle his asshole. A breathy moan slips by as he slumps against the column, hands splayed wide against the cool surface, trying not to fall over. The dress is all rumpled now, fabric soaked with sweat and skirt stained with pre-cum. He prays Allura will give him some time to wash it at least. 

Keith’s finger draws closer and closer, until finally it slips past his rim and into his hole. Lance has half a mind to bite down the moan building up on his throat. His arms shake, trying to keep him upright as that finger prods and stretches him over and over again with utmost precision. 

One becomes two and Lance can’t hold his whine. Chuckles reach his ears as he feels Keith’s chest pressed against his back, mouth right above his ear. He trembles, fingers clenching as more pants and moans fill the air between them. 

“Don’t hold back on me” Keith kisses the tip of his ear, making him squirm, “I want to keep hearing you”

“Aaagh” He moans, “Keith”

Those fingers continue to stretch him out, loud and obscene as the lube drips against his ass. He feels a third finger already prodding at his hole, asking for entrance and Lance can only moan in response. Keith answers accordingly and pushes that finger in, leaving him a shaking mess. 

_“There!”_ He whines, unable to keep his eyes open, drool gathering on the corner of his mouth “There, there, fu-!”  
  


“Keep still” Keith’s left arm hugs him around the waist, trapping Lance between the column and his body. He tries to follow through, but his legs continue to shake and tremble with every thrust at his prostate. 

His body is on live wire, hips rutting and every filthy moan he tried to conceal now tumbling down his mouth. He can’t think of anything but on the body behind him, of those fingers stretching him open and that hardened cock rubbing against his ass. Keith’s breathy moans filter the air, making his heart skip out of balance and tears gather at his eyelids. 

“I’m ready” His tongue is like lead, barely moving and barely making a sense of words, “Please, I’m so ready”

“Lance” Keith kisses the crown of his head “Wait let me-”

“No, no, no” Lance chants, head lolling to the side. A filthy whine escapes his mouth, “Keith I want you, plea-”

A low growl reaches his ears and he responds accordingly with another moan. Keith’s grip over his waist tightens around him, holding him completely still against the column. Lance hears him fumble with his undergarments, and then feels those three fingers leave him empty. 

He whines, fingers scratching uselessly against the column, dress riding up and up to reveal more of his skin. Keith groans at the sight, dropping more kisses over the top of his head, down to his neck and shoulder. 

“You’re so fucking pretty” He gasps, dropping more pecks over the maid dress, still making Lance shiver at the touch, “God so beautiful”

“Keithhh” Is the only thing he can muster, his mind replaying that name over and over again. How he wishes he could see him, feel him completely, skin against skin. Lance can almost cry at the thought, “C’mon, please”

The man gives him another kiss to the cheek, lips lingering a beat longer than usual. Lance tries to turn to look at him, to see those indigo eyes but he hears the tear of another packet. He shyly peeks back and sees the man in all of his sweaty glory, holding up a condom and oh shit it looks too big. 

Lance blinks and his eyes instantly wander down to Keith’s cock. 

_Ohmyfucking-_ he can’t even finish that train of thought, mouth already salivating at the sight. He moans even louder, legs trembling even harder at just the thought of that dick going inside of him. God he’s such a horny mess. 

“D-Don’t put a condom on!” He tries to keep his voice cool, but it comes out like a squeal. Keith’s wide eyes turn back to him, hands still holding on to that packet. God, the man even looks shocked at Lance’s outburst, but he’s too far gone to care now, “Bare, I want it bare!”

“Lance wait we-”

“No, no!” He pleads. He’s even considering begging, mind too far gone to register anything else, “I-I’m clean! If-if you are too then I want it-”

“I-I am” Keith chokes out, face flushing further and a moan slips by, “B-But are you-”

“Yes!” Lance cries, one of his hands blindly reaching out for Keith’s huge dick. He scowls in protest, ignoring the man’s laughter, “Keith!”

“Oh my god, you’re too much” Keith laughs even harder, as he gingerly takes Lance’s free hand in his to drop another kiss. How does this guy manage to be adorable and sexy at the same time is too far for Lance to comprehend. Indigo eyes snap back open to look at him and yeah okay this is what he’s been waiting for. 

Keith twists Lance’s arm behind his back, right hand easily cupping his bony wrist as he pushes Lance closer to the column. _God, yes, yes_ , he repeats over and over, breath hitching the moment he feels that throbbing dick prodding at his entrance. More whines spill past his lips and Keith shushes him, dropping more kisses over his shoulder as he ever so slowly, presses inside. 

Lance doesn’t bother trying to quell the loud moan spilling from his mouth. His thighs shake, body heaving for breath as Keith continues to push inside. It just keeps going and going and he never thought it would be this big?! It fills him in all the right spots, already making stars dance behind his eyelids. 

The moment Keith bottoms out, tears finally drop from his eyes and everything is blurry and too damn good. Lance can feel the man hiss and groan behind him, muttering soft curses and dropping more butterfly kisses over his shoulder and neck. But he can’t concentrate on anything but that thick cock rearranging his insides. 

“Move, please” He whines, trying to turn to look at Keith, “Please, please move”

Keith moans against his ear, leaning closer to steal another kiss from his lips as he dutifully fulfills his request. Lance moans against the kiss, going along with the slow thrusts, wanting, needing to feel that pressure over and over again. He pulls back from the kiss, his whines and cries tumbling down one after the other as he leans his sweaty forehead against the column. 

He can’t feel his legs. They tremble and shake with every precise thrust at his prostate. How they continue to support his weight, he has not fucking idea, but he’s far too gone to even care. Keith could easily pick him up and fuck him against the window and he’ll gladly go along. 

“Oh fuck there” His words slur, trying to stop the onslaught of tears pouring from his eyes. He feels too damn good. His dick spurts more and more pre-cum against the frilly skirt and the fabric is sticking to his body like a second skin, _“There!”_

“Lance” Keith moans, keeping a steady pace to fuck him with. In and out, slow and precise, “You’re so tight” 

“Keep going” Lance pleads, hands shaking “Don’t stop, please”

“Wasn’t planning to” And with a short squeeze to his wrist, the man leans in and makes him mewl.

Either Keith was holding back on him or Lance was too lost in pleasure, but the thrusts grew deeper, faster and more erratic as the seconds tick away. He bites back a scream, knees almost giving out on him and more tears stream down his face. Words fail him, Keith’s name being the only coherent thought filtering in his mind. 

“Unnh” He whines, trying to keep up with Keith’s relentless pace but he can’t stop shaking. His peak is rapidly approaching as more cries spill, “Ahhh Keeith”

“Fuck” The man moans behind him, back to his chest and pulls him closer, anchors him to the moment. Lance mewls at the deep thrust, as Keith finally releases his right hand and wraps both of his muscular arms around his waist, right arm trailing all the way up to his collarbone. 

He can feel his orgasm building up deep inside his chest. It keeps on growing and growing and if the moans coming from Keith are any sign, he knows the man is reaching his peak as well. Lance keeps one trembling arm on the column, trying it’s best to support them both and the other he goes all the way back to grab Keith’s butt. The man growls and drives even deeper.

_“Ahh fuck!”_ He cries, tears spilling freely as he feels that rough hand now coming closer to his neck. Lance twists in Keith’s hold, needing to feel those fingertips closing in on his airway. He tries to voice it out, but only moans and mewls come by. 

“I can’t get enough of you” Keith groans, pushing rougher. Lance almost shatters at the force behind the thrust, “Your body, your smell, your voice, your smile” Another whine spills past as Keith slows down, “Fucking hell Lance”

“D-Don’t-” He tries to pull Keith closer inside of him, his hand squeezing Keith’s ass to drive him deeper, “No, don’t slow down! Keith-”

“I want to make a mess of you” Lance shudders at the whisper, feeling those hot lips trailing kisses over his wet cheeks, “Want to make you beg for my cock”

The slow pace is killing him. He’s building onto his orgasm with every thunder of his heart, dick slick with a foutain of pre-cum, the dress beyond repair at this point. Lance leans fully against Keith, the man hugging him only closer as his right hand finally makes contact with his bare neck. 

“Unng please” _Begging_ , he’s fucking begging for it at this point, _“Keithhh”_

“Tell me” Keith murmurs against his flushed skin, “What do you want?” 

“Mooove” He slurs, his own hips rutting against that slow pace. He feels Keith’s hiss against his neck and he goes faster, twisting and desperate, “Move, please, Kei- _Ah!”_

The man finally delivers. He goes back to his erratic pace, fully closing his hand around Lance’s throat, and cock punching every last coherent thought out of his mind. Shuddering and noiseless, Lance cums against the dress. 

He fades out for a moment, only to be pulled back in, Keith still driving his hips deep inside his hole. He hears screaming, pleasure and desire lacing over the sound, only to recognize his own wrecked voice. Lance can’t stop the sounds, it’s too much and too good. 

“So perfect” Keith moans, louder and unabashed. His cock pulses around his tight asshole, hitting and rearranging all of his insides. Lance can only shake, dick shooting more cum into the black cloth, “Fuck Lance”

He can’t form any words, only whines and cries go by. His legs continue to tremble, unable to keep him up as Keith just hugs him tighter to his chest. With a yell, he cums deep inside his asshole, painting him white and hurtling Lance through another mindless orgasm in the middle of the first one. 

His body crumbles against Keith’s arms, legs finally giving out on him. Panting and soft breathy sighs are exchanged between the two of them as their racing hearts slow down. Lance closes his eyes, basking in the quiet of the moment as the throbbing dick slowly softens inside of him. 

Keith gives his neck a small nip, before relocating both of them to the closest table. He settles Lance the best he can against the wooden surface, turning him so they could finally see face to face properly. 

Lance drinks in the sight of the man, red-faced and running high on his emotions. Keith looks ruffled, hair a tangled mess and pale chest glistening with sweat. The uniform slacks still hold in place, his cock still buried deep inside Lance’s ass. A quiet moan slips out of his mouth at the thought. 

With a trembling hand, he reaches out for him, hoping Keith would respond in kind. His crush delivers, crowding Lance further against the table as he swoops down to gently kiss his lips. Sighing against the touch, Lance slowly threads his fingers over the mop of black hair, the two of them sharing a slow and soft kiss. 

“You okay?” Keith timidly asks when they part away. His eyes swim with happiness but at the same time concern. Lance hopes he doesn’t apologize or otherwise he’s gonna have a fit, “I’m so-”

“Don’t” He shushes him completely, one of his hands coming up to silence him. Keith blinks back at him and Lance gives him a meek smile “I liked it okay? You don’t have to apologize for that” _For any of that._

“You certainly did enjoy it” And the man hisses the moment Lance pinches his shoulder, _“Lance!”_

“Don’t tease me!” He pouts back. Keith rolls his eyes, smirk still tugging at his lips, though before Lance could respond, he feels a slow thrust pushing at his hole. His words twist into a soft moan and nope, there’s no fucking way they are doing this again. 

“It seems to me like it wasn’t enough for you” Rough hands pull at his hips and then swiftly the frilly maid skirt is pooling around his chest, letting Keith have a full view of his leaking dick. Lance shivers at the cold, legs still not fully responding. 

“Fu-Fuck Keith” He pants as Keith leans back into his personal space again, noses barely gracing, “W-We’ll get caught”

“The streets are empty right now” The man says into his neck. He had suspected the guy had stamina but this was fucking nuts, his dick was already hardening deep inside Lance. If they kept going they will never leave the cafe at this point, “And this table is pretty far back for anyone to see us”

“Still!” Lance hisses, “We can’t defile this place again! If they know they’ll-!”

“As if they haven’t done the same” Keith pants against his skin, thrusting deep inside of him once more. Lance barely has a mind to register _that_ , but he gets stuck just on the movements of Keith’s hips against his own. 

The pace is slow and shallow, the two of them still too ruffled from their first round, but Lance still feels the tremors. He feels the way his prostate lights up with every touch, the way it makes him crumble and build him up again. Keith is too keyed up to stop now. And Lance will cry if he does. 

“If we stay the whole night fucking here I’m gonna kill you” Lance moans, holding onto Keith’s shoulders, hands trailing down his sweating skin. At that he receives a harder shove and he cries. 

“Good luck with that”

Keith gives him another searing kiss before proceeding to wreck the living daylights out of him. Lance can only shudder and hold on, the maid dress clinging to his body the rest of the night. 

* * *

They did, in fact, not fucked their night through at the cafe. 

Eventually it became too chilly for them to stay at the building and they hastily cleaned everything up, gathered up their belongings and rushed to Lance’s department in Keith’s motorcycle. Only to keep fucking the moment they passed the treshold. 

Lance bites down on a hiss as he shuffles into the chair. Allura had placed him in charge of the counter for the day, taking up their bills and greeting their customers as they filtered in and out. Apparently he deserved a break for doing such a great job as a maid yesterday and _‘servicing every single guest properly’_. Keith almost choked on his saliva when they both heard it. 

He tugs at the turtleneck once again, hoping the concealer and the cloth were enough to cover up the hickeys from last night, but one look at Adam and Shiro’s faces told him otherwise. Still, he kept going at his job, not complaining about sleeping just two hours the day before and the throbbing coming from both his legs and ass. He should’ve known that if Keith was as relentless in sex as he was in his karate classes, he would need a day or two to recover. Hell maybe even a week. 

But Lance wasn’t the only victim, the maid dress got the end of the stick as well. He promised Allura he will buy another one because he spilled juice on it when he got to his apartment the day before. Keith’s sly smile made him blush as Allura thanked him and let him keep the dress for himself. 

What the girl didn’t know was that all through their marathon sex, Keith kept Lance in the maid dress. Either still fully wearing it, or the dress pulling at his waist, the point was that the skirt was too stained with cum and sweat, that there was no way Lance would let anyone else wear it. Besides seeing Keith light up over and over again at the sight of him in the dress, certainly did some things to Lance. 

Lance bids farewell to another couple before his eyes wander off to said man. Keith looks energized, not a wink of sleepiness clinging to his eyes and offering up smiles to countless of customers as he serves them. It’s honestly a shocking sight, Pidge even asking him if he was feeling unwell with all the happy atmosphere. 

It made him smile, he had to admit. Because whether Keith denied it or not, Lance knew that all of that mood was thanks to him. Thanks to him and their wonderful sex of course, but it still counted. 

He sighs, lips pulled into a shy smile as he greets another group of friends. And even with that happy fleeting buzz in his stomach, Lance’s anxieties don’t waste their time in showing up. 

While they did wake up together in each other’s arms, showered together and still had time for another quickie and arrived at the same time at the cafe, neither one of them had questioned the status of their relationship. Were they boyfriends? Friends? Merely fuck-buddies? It was all a mystery to Lance, and he was too, um, too nervous to even bring it up with the other man. 

Keith’s blinding smiles to him were enough to make him think that at least they were still friends, but were they something more? Would they be something more? It kept plaguing Lance’s mind over and over again as the hours ticked by in Café de Altea. 

They didn’t have time to even talk about it, with them rushing to get in time for the cafe, to then fulfill their jobs until their shift ended, well it would be some time before they could ask and exchange thoughts. Lance in turn grew restless, legs bouncing up and down in his seat as he kept stealing fleeting looks at Keith’s muscular back. 

_Maybe I should corner him in the bathroom? No, Keith will only shove me aside and continue on with his shift_ , Lance muses, eyes still glued to the man and tapping a pen to the wooden counter, _Maybe I can ask Pidge to call him over? Scratch that, she’ll want to know why we came together in the first place._

Lance sits in displeasure, eyeing the clock behind him every five seconds. If time could only go faster. He whines at the barest movement from the ticking clock hand, burying his head between his arms. 

“What, so pouty already?”

He bolts right up to find Keith standing next to him, chocolate chip cookie between his lips and offering a red velvet one to Lance. He wordlessly takes it, cheeks dusting pink at the barest brush of their fingers. Just because they fucked the night away doesn’t mean he’s any less embarrassed being next to Keith!

“Thank you” He meekly adds, taking a bite and reminds himself of thanking Hunk once more for making such delicious cookies. 

“What’s gotten you so ruffled up?” Keith asks, leaning back on the counter and keeping his eyes on him. 

“Nothing,” Lance says, taking another bite of the cookie, “Just thinking”

“What are you thinking about?”

He looks up and Keith’s eyes haven’t strayed from him. Lance gulps, blinking and almost breaking the eye contact but something shifts in that gaze and it makes him stop. Keith’s happy look has turned into one with worry, shoulders even tensing as their silence grows. That sight alone makes him reconsider. 

“W-What,” He stutters, cheeks flaring up, “are we?”

“Boyfriends” Keith states, a lingering _‘duh’_ resounding in his voice. Lance’s eyes widen, mouth opens and at least the man has a decency to blush as well, “Right?”

_“You can’t just say that!”_ He shrieks, a couple of heads turning to look at them. Lance ignores Allura’s questioning gaze and adds a little more quietly, “I haven’t even confessed to you!”

“What?” The man blinks, ruffling his ponytail even more, “We did. I-I mean I did.”

“What.” 

Keith’s mouth opens and then he stops. Lance can’t even form any other words than just a plain _‘what’_ because what in the hell was going on. Pale skin flushes instantly, warming up Keith’s cheeks, ears and even neck as he continues to look at Lance. 

“I-I forgot” He shakily adds, “I forgot to confess to you”

_“Eh?!”_

“Lance are you guys-” Romelle adds from the kitchen, but Lance instantly shushes her. What was-

“I was going to when we were cleaning,” Keith says, not even bothering to greet the new customers that were just filtering in. Lance had half a mind to even wave his hand at them, “I-I had prepared a speech and everything and I didn’t even-”

“Keith” Lance whines, and then with a shaky smile, “Fucking hell”

“What don’t laugh” But he can’t stop the chuckles and chortles from spilling. Even a few snorts make it past his lips. Keith looks embarrassed, skin flushing redder, but a peek of a smile is appearing right on the edge of his lips and Lance loses it again.

Keith is laughing too at this point, smile broad and light like when they woke up together. He leans closer and pulls at Lance’s squeezy cheeks, making him laugh over and over again. They are unaware of all of their friends' eyes stuck on them, a few of the customers laughing and giggling along with them. 

“You’re such an idiot” Lance finally breathes, cheeks still trapped between Keith’s gloved fingers. The man only gives him another smile before leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips. 

“I’m in love with you” He whispers and fuck, Lance could easily burst into nothingness at this point, his heart beating in overdrive. Keith gives him another kiss, “If last night wasn’t enough evidence, I think you should at least heart it”

“I’m in love with you too” Lance giggles back, pulling his new boyfriend into another sweet and tender kiss. They’re both blushing, giggling and gasping for breath the moment they part away, ignoring the small commotion at the kitchen. 

“Well I say this calls for a celebration” Keith says, kissing the crown of his head, “Before I wreck your ass into the next week, you want to go get dinner?” 

_“Keith!”_ His boyfriend doesn’t shy away from the slap to his arm, his face even smiling at the closeness between them. Lance blushes even longer the moment his eyes catch Hunk, Romelle and Pidge all crowded up in the nearest table, big grins on their lips. 

He turns to Keith and gives him a peck on the cheek as a reply. 

“Let’s see if the dress holds up” 

And he laughs at his boyfriend’s hungry smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> 🌸 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
> 
> 
> I FINISHED! omg you don't know how stressed i was during the weekend with this thing hahaha apparently i had fucked up my schedule and i was already picturing not being able to finish this thing and publishing it on another day. BUT IT IS DONE! thank god for that hahaha for all of those waiting for this piece, this is for you haha if it weren't for your comments i probably wouldn't have finished on time hahah so thank you! aaah this whole thing started because i saw a maid dress and i was like 'um what if they were like in a maid cafe' to 'what if lance wore a maid costume' to finally 'what if keith fucked lance in a maid costume' and alas here we areeeee. 
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Valentine's day and that you are okay during these through and tiring times, my heart goes out to you all. Have wonderful day everyone!!💖💖💖


End file.
